kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Vaçe Zela
"Zëri i Artë i Shqipërisë", "Ikona e Shenjtë e Këngës Shqiptare", "Mbretëresha e Këngës Shqiptare", "Ylli Polar që vërtitet i vetëm në Galaktikën e Këngës së Lehtë Shqiptare", "Gjigandja e Skenës Shqiptare". Këto janë vetëm disa nga epitetet për këtë simbol tashmë të kthyer në legjendë. U zbulua rastësisht në moshë të re në Lushnjë. Vaçe Zela ka një zë të jashtëzakonshëm. Me zërin e saj mahnitës e të papërsëritshëm për më shumë se 40 vjet krijoi mitin e saj te pavdekësisë duke hyrë në zemrën e çdo shqiptari brenda e jashtë atdheut. Këngët e saj në vite mbeten popullore dhe të preferuara edhe sot nga publiku. Vaçe Zela është larguar përfundimisht prej skenës në vitin 1992. Sidoqoftë Vaçe Zela mbetet "Zëri i Jashtëzakonshëm" që mbushte me energji skenat shqiptare duke u bërë idhulli i shumë brezave. Vaçe Zela i dhuroi publikut shqiptar si edhe Historisë së Muzikës Shqiptare zërin e saj të artë. Një kulm që nuk do të shlyhet kurrë nga kujtesa artistike. Vaçe Zela ka marë pjesë në shumë festivale të muzikës në radio dhe më vonë në radiotelevizion që prej organizimit të parë të tyre, duke fituar plot 12 çmime të para, një rekord i paarritur për të gjitha kohët. Vaçe Zela është fituesja e parë e Festivalit të parë. Me këngën “Fëmija i parë”, ajo dëshmoi se një idhull i muzikës po lindte atë mbrëmje të 26 dhjetorit të vitit 1962. Repertori i saj është shumë i pasur; numërohen me dhjetëra këngë popullore, të lehta, kantata, balada, etj. Ajo ka një kontribut të rëndësishëm edhe në muzikën e filmit, ku ka interpretuar shumë këngë si pjesë e muzikës së filmave. Prej disa vitesh jeton në Zvicër. Ajo është e vetmja femër shqiptare e nderuar për së gjalli me Urdhrin "Nderi i Kombit" nga presidenti Alfred Moisiu me motivacionin: “Për vlerat e rralla si Artiste e Shquar, me popullaritet të jashtëzakonshëm, për interpretimin mjeshtëror të këngës së muzikës së lehtë dhe asaj popullore, për pasurinë e vyer që krijoi në shkollën shqiptare të interpretimit muzikor.” Për nder të këngëtares viti 2009 është shpallur nga Ministria e Turizmit, Kulturës, Rinisë dhe Sporteve si “Viti Vaçe Zela”. Kanë thënë për të *'Dritero Agolli', shkrimtar: "Unë mund të them pa asnjë lëkundje se Vaçe Zela, si artiste e madhe, hapi një epokë të re në të kënduarën e këngës shqiptare dhe u bë nismëtare e një kulture moderne në këtë fushë." *'Nexhmije Pagarusha', këngëtare: "Nuk kam parë shkëlqim më të bukur që del nga shpirti i njeriut se tek Vaçe Zela." *'Osman Mula', regjisor: ”Vaçe Zela ishte një këngëtare e madhe me zemër të madhe. Krijoi një botë të sajën. Ajo qëndroi me të dyja këmbët në tapetin e këngës shqiptare, si këngëtarja e krahasuar me një simfoni pambarim të së ardhmes. Vaçe Zela ishte një këngëtare potente, në vokalin e së cilës morën jetë shumë zhanre këngësh. Dhe në secilin syresh ajo dha një maksimum.” *'Prof. Tish Daija', kompozitor: "Vaçe Zela ishte tepër skrupuloze. Përzgjedhjen e këngës e ngriti në kult, përtej të zakonshmes, në mënyrë që t'i jepte mundësi zërit dhe vetes për interpretime të shkëlqyera. Kur ndonjë këngë s'i përshtatej sadopak natyrës së zërit të saj, ajo e braktiste. Zërin, këngën si karakter ajo i shihte të lidhura ngushtë mes tyre. Vaçe Zela ka pasur një vokal të shkëlqyer. Ngjyrimet e zërit i ka përftuar në maksimum. I ka përdorur me inteligjencë të gjitha veçoritë e zërit, duke i vënë në veprim kur dhe si duhet, me vibrime të shkëlqyera: në portament, glisando, melizmat, kantilenën dhe lëvizjet kolorature. Me këngët që këndoi, popullore dhe të muzikës së lehtë, ajo krijoi stilin e vet, të cilin e imituan të tjerët me kalimin e kohës. Mbeti gjithmonë një këngëtare e veçantë." *'Avni Mula', kompozitor e këngëtar: “Vaçja kishte një inteligjencë natyrale. Ia ka bërë "hyzmetin" këngës në të gjitha vështrimet. Dhe, gjithmonë ia ka arritur qëllimit. Vaçja ishte edhe njeri i sakrificës. E vendosur në atë që kërkonte të bënte. Madje, ishte kurajoze, trime. Për këto cilësi çdo këngëtare duhet t'ia ketë zili. Në shpirt ishte thellësisht humane, demokrate në mendime. Edhe si njeri ishte e drejtë, e dashur. Me kontributin që i solli këngës shqiptare, Vaçja mbeti një artiste e madhe, një patriote e vërtetë".” *'Limoz Dizdari', kompozitor: ”Kërkesat e Vaçes në rrafshin muzikor ishin estetikisht të pakontestueshme. Vaçja ishte një këngëtare me zë të veçantë. Kjo veçanti kishte të bënte me gjithë formimin e saj biologjik e intelektual. Shijet e saj të natyrshme, shumë të kultivuara ishin të domosdoshme për ta bërë këngën estetikisht të arritur. Në rast se realizoheshin këto kërkesa, ti do të ishe i sigurt për suksesin e këngës. Në të kundërt, Vaçja nuk pranonte ta këndonte këngën.” *'Nora Çashku', pedagoge e pianos: "Vaçe Zela ka qenë piedastal në skenë. Edhe si njeri, edhe si aktore. Vaçja ishte një zog në skenë. Ndokush mund ta ketë quajtur edhe të panënshtruar ose, në një farë mënyre, "rebele". Falë talentit ajo i është bindur zërit të brendshëm për të mos u nënshtruar kur ishte për t'i shkuar deri në fund fjalës në poezinë e këngës dhe ngjeshjes së frazës në melodinë e saj. Vaçe Zela ishte njeri i brishtë. Për mua ajo mbetet njeriu që solli emancipimin në skenë për shumë dekada. Fakti që nuk doli një e dytë mes shumë këngëtarëve, tregon që akoma s'është paraqitur në skenën tonë një talent i tillë." *'Prof. Zana Shuteriqi', muzikologe: "Nuk bëj pjesë midis atyre që e njohin Vaçe Zelën nga afër, por midis mijëra shqiptarëve të tjerë që u pushtuan prej saj gjatë një periudhe 40-vjeçare. Kjo njohje për së largu është ndër të paktat arsye përse Vaçja tek ne u shndërrua në një mit. Arsyet e tjera janë të shumta, cilësisht të rralla për një brez të tërë që dijshëm apo vetëdijshëm i realizon kërkesat e komunikimit ngjeshur pas trupit të një radioje." *'Adriatik Kallulli', kritik letrar, shok klase: "Të njohësh nga afër artistët më të shquar të kombit tënd, është një rastësi që nuk u ndodh të gjithëve. Qenë vite kur vendi mezi e siguronte kafshatën e gojës dhe rrobën e varfër të trupit. Jeta kishte fare pak gëzime dhe një këngëtare e vërtetë në klasën tënde, ishte një pasuri njerëzore e madhe dhe e rrallë, një grimcë gëzimi që të falte shoqja jote, një shoqe fisnike dhe humane që vinte tek kënga shpirtin e saj të madh, një shoqe e veçantë që lëndohej për të gjitha plagët e atdheut dhe të njerëzve dhe intuitivisht e ndjente se melodia dhe tingujt mund të bëheshin një ballsam për shpritrat e shqetësuar. Artistja Vaçe, mësëmiri dëshmon atë që pat thënë Mickelangelo "Ruajeni atë zjarr që ndjeni brenda vetes, se ai jeni vetë ju." *'Ferdinand Deda', dirigjent: ”Ishte fat për ne njerëzit e artit, të kishim mes nesh një këngëtare si Vaçe Zela, për vokalin e saj të shkëlqyer në të gjitha komponentët. Kishte një forcë të madhe interpretative, që lidhej me shkallën e lartë të frymëzimit artistik. Përdorte një mjeshtëri të veçantë të kënduari, ku gjenin vend ngjyrime të shumta. Ishte njeri i thjeshtë dhe mjaft i dashur, por edhe e ashpër kur s'i përfilleshin kërkesat. Ishte tejkaluese në realizimin e qëllimit artistik për të çuar tek auditori pikërisht ato emocione që ngërthente kënga. Talenti, inteligjenca muzikore dhe intuita, kur unë drejtoja këngën e saj më krijonin gjendje të tillë emocionale, sa nuk më vjen zor ta them, se më drithërohej trupi. Me Vaçen ishte kënaqësi të punoje.” *'Leka Bungo', regjisor: "Vaçja për mua dhe për të gjithë ka qenë një artiste që ka bërë epokë. Ka qenë e madhe që kur ishte e vogël. Një këngëtare e madhe dhe një aktore e zonja. Interpretimi i saj ka qenë kupola e interpretimit." *'Mimoza Ahmeti', shkrimtare: "Personalisht për mua Vaçe Zela është burim zanor ekspresional i natyrës. Kësaj i shtoj edhe interpretimin e dlirë shpirtëror të këngëtares. Edhe pas kaq vitesh, kur dëgjoj Vaçe Zelën, ndiej po atë kënaqësi të veçantë, të palëkundshme, që vetëm ajo dhe zëri i saj të shkakton." *'Prof. Dr. Fatmir Hysi': “Ajo mbetet një shenjë e qartë e identiteti dhe kulturës shqiptare të kohës dhe për dekada të tëra do të jetë një pikë e rëndësishme referimi për nivelet e larta të kësaj kulture.” *'Luan Zhegu', kantautor: ”Vaçja ishte e lindur si talent. Me punë u bë një këngëtare e veçantë në llojin e vet, një zë brilant. Ajo shpalosi prirjen e saj në një kohë kur mungonin mjetet auditive moderne. Vaçja këndoi gjithmonë " dal vivo". Kjo mënyrë e të kënduarit i jepte vokalit të saj një amplitudë të madhe. Ishte e vendosur në përzgjedhjen e këngëve, në kërkesat artistike. Madje e sertë dhe në koflikt me "drejtuesit" sa herë që ata nuk e kuptonin. Kishte nuhatje të dukshme për skenën, si vend i shenjtë. Vetveten, shikuesit i kishte mbi të gjitha. Kjo bëri që vokali i Vaçe Zelës të lartësohej në përmasat që kërkoi.” *'Shqipe Zani', pedagoge e kantos: “Zëri i saj, brenda një shtrirje prej një oktavë e gjysmë, arrinte të shprehte një larushi të pafund jonesh e frazash me të cilat ajo mbështillte, si me një tis të hollë fluid vokali, ide, mendime të pafund, kaq të prekshme për dëgjuesin. Vaçja punonte si qëndistari me fjalën, frazën, përputhjen mes tyre. Mund të them pa mëdyshje që Vaçja kishte një interpretim brilant.” *'Pavlina Nikaj', këngëtare: “Vaçja kishte një vokal të përsosur, për rrjedhojë edhe një interpretim të veçantë, perfekt, të cilin e vishte me një botë të madhe emocionale. Në axhendën e saj kishte një repertor të pasur, madje të larmishëm, që mund t'ia kishte zili çdo këngëtare: këngë popullore, këngë të muzikës së lehtë; ka kënduar baladën, romancën, në fillimet saj edhe këngën e huaj. Dhe, në të gjitha këto është treguar një mjeshtre e vërtetë. Si njeri, Vaçja ishte e dashur, vlerësuese përkundrejt simotrave të saja këngëtare, të cilat i respektonte. Si këngëtare ajo arriti një kulm. Për të gjitha këto cilësi, unë, si këngëtare e kam adhuruar Vaçen".” *'Visar Zhiti', poet: ”Lushnja ishte qyteti i të ardhurve, i të përndjekurve dhe i të internuarve. Po të parafrazonim Pol Elyarin, Lushnja u bë kryeqytet i dhimbjes. Në këtë mjedis të dhimbjes rritet edhe Vaçja. Ajo me zërin e saj sikur u dha zë ... të pazëve! Ishte mahnitëse. U bë Afërdita e këngës moderne shqiptare duke mos iu ndarë kurrë rrufetë e frikshme zeusiane. Zëri i saj mund të quhet pjesë e lirisë së munguar.” *'Prof. Dr. Aleksandër Peçi', kompozitor: "U çmallëm shumë duke ju parë, duke ju dëgjuar, duke kënduar e duke folur në atë mënyrën tuaj mjaft të ëmbël dhe emocionuese që ju ka karakterizuar gjithmonë. Ju thatë se ju mban gjallë dashuria jonë, ne themi se na jep jetë zëri juaj magjik, i papërsëritshëm, gjithçka që ju i dhatë këtij vendi e këtij populli." *'Lirim Deda', poet: "Ne vërtetë jemi një vend, ku ka thesare të gjithfarëllojshme nën e mbitokësore, por më i çmuar dhe më i përveçëm është thesari ynë shpirtëror e kulturor. Përse u dashka që të mos udhëtojë nëpër shpirtrat e kombeve të tjerë një filigram i florinjtë mëmëdhetar si Vaçe Zela, që pashëmbëllsisht me askënd tjetër dëfton shqiptarizmin si më shqiptarja në këngë e melodi." *'Ardit Gjebrea', kantautor: "Filloi kënga dhe unë u gozhdova i shtangur në kolltukun e platesë së Operas, duke ndjekur madhështinë e interpretimit të artistes sonë të madhe. Në një moment kulminant të këngës ndjeva që trupin ma përshkuan mornica dhe ishte hera e parë, që më ndodhte një gjë e tillë. Isha i magjepsur dhe në fund të këngës duartrokisja me gjithë fuqitë e mia dhe trupi vazhdonte të drithërohej nga emocionet që më kishte ngjallur zëri dhe çdo lëvizje e saj. Nuk mund ta harroj kurrë atë emocion dhe mbaj mend edhe vendin ku isha ulur atë natë, ku provova një emocion si të isha në dashurinë time të parë." *'Liliana Çavolli', këngëtare: "Zëri dhe interpretimi i Vaçe Zelës pasqyrojnë shpirtin, fisnikërinë, madje mund të them edhe karakterin e popullit tonë. Vaçe Zela është një institucion më vete." *'Dr. Sytki Bushati', mjek, mik i familjes: "Vaçja sikur lindi për të bashkuar në këngë tokësoren me hyjnoren. Gjithshka në harmoni. Kjo është Vaçja për mua dhe për të gjithë ata që e kanë njohur. Nuk di pse më erdhën në kujtesë ato vargjet e poetit popullor shkodran: "Perëndia të goditi, kusur nuk të pat lanë." *'Rikard Ljarja', aktor e regjisor: "Vaçe Zelën e kam njohur në vitin 1961. Kemi qenë bashkëstudent në shkollën për aktor. Kemi qenë në një klasë. Vaçja ka qenë një tip i jashtëzakonshëm sepse ishte e formuar si artiste në atë moment që erdhi në kursin tonë. Kanë kaluar vite, vite vite... Ajo nuk arriti të bëhej aktore sepse Zoti a natyra, i kishte dhënë një dhunti të jashtëzakonshme, një zë vërtet të jashtëzakonshëm. Po nuk është thjesht çështja e zërit. Vaçja kishte potencën fizike, mençurinë edhe zërin, dhe këto të gjitha i përdori në mënyrë të shkëlqyer dhe arriti të bëhej një figurë mbarëkombëtare e këngës. Ajo nuk ishte thjesht një këngëtare, vërtet nuk ishte thjesht këngëtare! Asaj i këndonte shpirti, i këndonte syri, floku, lëkura, gjestikulacioni. Ajo ishte gjithçka. Këto fenomene të natyrës lindin shumë rrallë. I qëlloi epoka e saj. Epoka e saj ka lënë gjurmë kaq të thella në kujtesën e gjithë shqiptarëve, të gjithë brezave, edhe të atyre që do vijnë më vonë. Unë do ta quaja fenomeni Vaçe Zela. Për shqiptarët kudo që janë ajo ishte "the voice". *'Mirush Kabashi', aktor: "Gjithmonë më tingëllon zëri i saj me një këngë të huaj që titullohej “Esperanca”. Pikërisht, kjo shpresë që Vaçja nuk e sillte nëpërmes përmbajtjes së këngës, por nëpërmjet interpretimit të këngës, nëpërmjet asaj të veçante të këngës së saj, ishte ajo që e bëntë atë fenomen, që e bënte aq të kërkuar, që do ta bëjë atë gjithmonë si një ndër yjet më të mëdha të artit tonë, sepse Vaçja gjatë gjithë karrierës së saj artistike ngjalli te njerëzit vetëm ndjenjën e shpresës, po ndjenjën e shpresës në një sistem diktatorial. Ky është një atribut që vetëm një artiste e madhe e përmasave të Vaçe Zelës mund ta ngjallte." *'Nirvana Pistulli', poete: "Vaçja është një idhull, është një emër që nuk harrohet, është një zë që nuk mund të zëvendësohet, është një melodi e përjetshme, është një lule plot dritë në një kohë të zymtë, ushqim për shpirtëra të etur. Ajo nuk i përket vetvetes, ajo i përket gjithë kombit." *'Nexhat A. Agolli', shkrimtar, autor i monografisë "Vaçe Zela - magjia e këngës shqiptare": "Vaçe Zela ishte një yllësi që ndriçoi mendjen muzikore shqiptare për afër dyzet vjet radhazi me zërin e saj të ngrohtë dhe të gjithëpushtetshëm. Dy zëra në kohë të ndryshme të fenomenit Vaçe: në të parën adoleshente dhe, në të dytën, madhore. Mes tyre një periudhë e gjatë, e shtrirë në kohë dhe në hapësirë mes dy caqeve nga ku nisi dhe arriti zenithin këngëtarja jonë e shquar. Një lëvizje drejtvizore, e ngjashme me të tokës rreth vetes dhe diellit, por me një trajektore më të gjatë, do të thoja kozmike. Në kufirin e kësaj trajektoreje ne përjetuam zërin e saj të mahnitshëm." *'Besnik Dizdari', gazetar: "Kur flet për Vaçe Zelën të del përpara një rrugë gjigande dhe vihesh në vështirësi për të gjetur fjalët e duhura, për të përmbledhur rrufeshëm një jetë të tillë. Unë them vetëm kaq: Brezi ynë u rrit me këngën e Vaçes. Në shpirtin tonë të trazuar zëri i saj i rrallë, melodia që buron prej tij, përshkohet si një lloj elektrizimi që sjell vetëm forcë. Është një forcë shpirtërore që blaton një lloj rinimi të pashpjegueshëm, që ishte krejt në kundërshtim me atë realitet! Është e çuditshme se si ndodhte, që edhe atëherë kur përmbajtja e këngës nuk sinkronizohej me zërin e magjishëm dhe me melodiozitetin që buronte prej tij, ne emocionoheshim deri ne skaj. Çuditërisht ndjeheshim me të fortë dhe nostalgjia që falte zëri shndërrohej në një optimizëm që sa vështirë ishte ta gjeje në Shqipërinë e asokohe. Ky është shërbimi i madh atdhetar i Vaçe Zeles ndaj shqiptarëve. Në të vërtetë Vaçja na fal humanizëm, te cilin ne nuk ia kthyem me kurgjë me tepër përveç se me duartrokitjet që thonë se janë shumë për artistin. Ndoshta..." *'Violeta Librazhdi', mësuese, shoqe fëmijërie, autore e librit biografik "E papërsëritshmja Vaçe Zela": "Kënga e saj çante muret e Teatrit të Operas dhe Baletit, kaptonte rrufeshëm fusha, bregore e male dhe futej në çdo shtëpi shqiptari brenda e jashtë kufirit. Njerëzit e tjeshtë ndoshta nuk e dinë se sa çmime të para ka marrë Vaçja. Por ato dinë më shumë, dinë që Vaçe Zela është një bijë e denjë e popullit të saj, që kudo dhe kurdoherë ka në zemër e në mendje Shqipërinë e shqiptarët. E kjo është mjaft për ta. Prandaj ajo meriton ngrohtësinë, dashurinë dhe urimin e thënë tjesht: "Të këndoftë zemra, të lumtë goja o Vaçja jonë e shtrenjtë!" Kjo është arsyeja që ne, shoqet e shokët e saj, kur mblidhemi bashkë ndër festa shokësh e miqsh edhe kur ajo s'është, ngremë një gotë për të dhe na duket fort e goditur sentenca e latinëve "Shkëlqen mungesa e saj." Libra kushtuar Vaçe Zelës * Vaçe Zela... magjia e këngës shqiptare, As. Prof. Nexhat A. Agolli, Monografi, ISBN 99927-739-1-X. * E papërsëritshmja Vaçe Zela, Violeta Librazhdi Kadzadej, Biografi, ISBN 99927-55-09-1. Këngë kushtuar Vaçe Zelës Jetë na dhurove :Flatrat mbi krahë, shqipet në ballë i patën :Ishin zogj të diellit, por e puthën natën :Ku u lindën, jetuan pa fluturuar :Prandaj jeta u shkoi pa e shijuar :Ndonëse në pranga, kënga prapë jehonte :Se shpirti e lypte, që dikush të këndonte :O robit për liri t'ja ngallte mallin :Me kënge zemre t'ja qante hallin :Na fale shpirtin e njomë, këngën na fale :Nga skena jehonte aj’ zá në fush’ e male :O Vaçe Zela k’saj toke të plaguar :Jetë i dhurove, e mbajte të zgjuar :Ndonëse moj motër ty të lindi nata :Zërin nuk ta ndali stuhia dhe dallga :Në kafaz e mbyllur na këndove :Dhe shpresën ndër ne e gjallërove :Kënga jote në çdo anë jehoi :Të bukurën tek ne ajo e shpëtoi :O të duan në Kosovë si ujt e Drinit :O ushëtimë malesh, valë e Shkumbinit Muzika: Naim Krasniqi, Teksti: Ekrem Kryeziu (Kënduar nga Naim Krasniqi në Festivalin e 36-të të RTSH, 1999) Vaçe, ç'këngë kombit i fale "Artistes së Popullit" Vaçe Zela :Doli marsi, hyri prilli, :këngën e nisi bilbili. :Gonxhe çeli trëndafili, :Vaçe Zela nëna lindi. :Lushnja ku vegjeton blerimi, :Lushnja ku gurgollon burimi, :vendi ku merr flakë gëzimi, :Vaçe Zela, për ty nderimi. :Ngjyrë agimi, dritë syri, :dashuri e qumësht gjiri. :Zëri larë me ujë floriri, :Vaçe Zela degë ulliri. :Vaçe me t'bardhën zemër, :Vaçe me t'madhin emër. :Le të madhe traditë, :ndër breza shkëlqim e dritë. :Vaçe me zemër të madhe, :ç'këngë Kombit i fale?! :Zërin e zemrës i fale, :O magji e këngës së madhe! Muhamet Tartari, Vranisht Vlorë, 2000 Kjo këngë u këndua nga grupi i këngëtarëve të Vranishtit në Bordo të Francës, ku u prit me shumë sukses Për ty Vaçe Zela :Aktorja e fjalës :artiste në këngë. :Emri Vaçe Zela, :yll i këngës sonë! :Këngës ti i fale :gjithë dashurinë; :kënga që këndove :të dha përjetësinë. :Vaçe Zela :kënga shqiptare! :Vaçe Zela :vajza lushnjare! Kompozuar nga Petrit Gani, kënduar nga Mariana Koreshi në Festivalin për Fëmijë, Lushnjë 2000 Poezi kushtuar Vaçe Zelës Ke kohë që na mungon :Ke kohë që na mungon moj e madhja Vaçe Zela :Kemi kohë, shumë kohë, që bosh na duket skena. :Ah t’a dish moj Vaçe sa na ka marrë malli! :Dilje ti në skenë dhe tak na ikte “halli”. :Mirë them halli, se me zërin tënd ilaç :shëroje ti çdo plagë a hall ne kishim bashkë. :Sa kohë që ti, moj Vaçe, do qëndrosh në Zvicër :Skena na ngjan bosh, në zemra veçse dimër. Përparim Hysi, 12 korrik 2001 Kur dëgjonin zërin tënd :Bilbilat pyesnin njëri tjetrin, :kur dëgjonin zërin tënd :si do te bëjmë me Vaçe Zelen, :ajo askund s'po na len vënd. :Lulet çelin më shumë petale, :kur dëgjonin këtë zë të ëmbël :dëbora shkrin lart në male :me ngrohtësinë që i jep ti këngës. Xhavit Gasa Vaçe Kënga :Pse e zbrazët më është skena? :Nuk këndon më Vaçe Zela... :Paska ikur, rri në Zvicër :Ndaj në skena ka rënë dimër. :Dimër kemi dhe në zëmra :Se s'këndon më Vaçe Kënga. :Nuk këndon, po ne e presim :Hë, do të vish apo të vdesim?!... Përparim Hysi, 2 nëntor 2008 Mbretëreshës së këngës shqipe :Në panteon të këngës sonë, :do vijnë të tjerë një e nga një, :po fronin tënd o mbretëreshë, :s' besoj se mund ta zërë ndonjë. Iliaz Bobaj, Patra, Greqi Këndo Vaçe :Këndo Vaçe, këndo, :kudo që të jesh, :zëri yt, lotë shpirti, :që na lanë mallkimin, :e jetës tonë. :Këndo Vaçe, këndo :dhe në botën tjetër, :kur do të jesh, këndo, :me engjujt, për ne këndo, :që të na lash mallkimin, :e jetës tonë. :Këndo Vaçe, këndo. Anonim Si yll mbete ti :Zëri yt i ëmbël :aromë trëndafili :ç'bukuri që ka :por si zë bilbili. :Kur këndoje Vaçe :shpresa ngjallje Ti :këngëtar bilbili :të kishte zili. :Sa herë dëgjojmë :zërin tënd kristal :gaz shpreshim në sy :Zemrën bëjmë mal. :Me dashuri nëne :këngën e këndove :popullit ai more :me shpirt ia dhurove. :Mbretëreshë në këngë :me nder e lavdi, :Nder i Kombit, Vaçe :si yll mbete Ti. Niko Tyro, shtator 1999 Vaçe Zelës - Nder i Kombit :U linde si një lule e rrallë :Këtu, në qytetin tim, :Por u rrite krenare, :Se këndove me plot përkushtim. :Ku shpirti të këndonte, :Dhe gjoksi të buçiste, :Zëri yt i lartë, :Këngën e ndërpriste. :Në skenë kur delje, :Të gjithëve u buzëqeshje, :Afër u rrije, por larg shihje, :Dhe ti të mahnisje, të përpije. :Këngët e tua të paarritëshme, :Për dashurinë e vendit tim, :Të dhanë përjetësinë e të bënë :"Nder i Kombit" tim. Llazar Gogu Kitara e Vaçe Zelës :Diçka kërkon të më thuash kitar' e Vaçe Zelës, :e vetmja gjë që rritesh e nuk humbet në jetë. :Amorf, ku treten legjenda e mithe, :këmbana psherëtimash; histori e blertë ... :Nuk jetova burgjesh, e as e pashë atë vend, :ku vuanin aq dhumë edhe për një dritëz hëne. :Sonte, të kam ty në duar, një sinfoni lumë; :pa puthje gruaje, as përkëdheli nëne. :Dhimbjen e një burri, ku çirrej kitara :e netët rrëzoheshin, shumë e më shumë. :Qaje hijshëm ti dru, pa britma të marra, :katakomb qelive, shpresa dritash, humb ... Agim Pepa, 1999 (Vaçja i dhuroi kitarën e saj të vetme një të burgosuri politik dhe si për paradoks, paralelizëm sinjifikativ mes vuajtjeve dhe brengave të pafund, ajo kitarë u end për 22 vjet me rradhë burgjeve dhe kampeve të përqëndrimit, dorë më dorë ndër të burgosurit, duke mbledhur e shpërndarë rreth e përqark tinguj me nota të trishta.) Vaçes :U ngrite lart nga toka, :era të mori në krahë :e të çoi në eterin qiellor. :Me dritën e yjeve u vesove, :kënga (dielli) t'u bë olimp! :E nga kup' e qiellit na vështroje; :buzëqeshja jote kishte veç miradi. :U lidhe me ne me tingujt e brishtë, :kumbues të këngëve tuaja. :Nga shpirti yt i madh, :burim (i pashterrshëm) i thellë, :na dhurove vetëm ... vetëm zë! Nexhat Agolli Nga forumet *'Vals o vals ti jeho në më t'bukrin Atdhe ' Kur mesuesja e letersisë mundohej më kot t'i shpjegonte arrogancës time se vargjet përmbanin nje mal me kuptim brenda, nuk e dinte se do mjaftonte veç një mëngjes i ngadaltë pune dhe dy clicks tek albumi i Vaçe Zelës për të kuptuar plotësisht atë mësim letersie. VAÇE ZELA, Fuqia e Zërit Shqiptar, ishte drita në fund të tunelit komunist. Simbol i fuqisë së lirisë, dashurisë për të ardhmen e re, shtytje për shpirtin dhe zemrën e të shtypurit: Ne ky Vals na bashkoi Dhe na fali lumturinë E kujtoj tek dëgjoj E me të kujtoj rininë Eh moj, Vaçe... sa pak të vleresuam, e sa zemër na dhe. I kujtoj si sot ato ditë, kur pas 25 ditëve shërbim, ai hapte deren me këngën tënde në gojë. Kur ulej me të ne cep te ballkonit dhe këndonin të dy me zë te ulët “dhe shiu pikë pikë pikë/binte pa pushim...”. E me pas nën valsin tënd “valsëronin” të dy , duke harruar për pak caste rradhët e gjata, apo se ai do largohej prapë pas 2 orësh peër 25 dite te tjera. Për pak minuta Vaçe rikujtonin se shpirti nuk i përkejt askujt tjetër, mbetet i yti. Atë s’ta merr dot njeri e s’ka diktator ta shtypi. Kur zëri yt, ishte serumi ynë, ringjallje e shpirtit. Çfare fati pati Shqipëria me ty moj Vaçe e sa vetë kaq thjesht lumturove ti. E sot Vaçe per ta mbetesh akoma fuqidhënëse. Je nostaligjia ime, je ne zemër të gjithë atyre qeë u dhe shpresë, që bashke me mua e me ty sot vazhdojnë të këndojnë: ... kur shpërthen jeta e re. Faleminderit Vaçe! *'E dashur Vaçe' Ju i keni falur kaq shumë dashuri dhe mirësi njerëzve sa askush tjetër si Ju nuk e ka bërë këtë gjë. Fjalet e mia janë shumë të varfëra për të shprehur atë mirënjohje të madhe ndaj Jush, e cila nuk do të shterojë kurrë. Sot emri Juaj është kudo dhe mbjell gjithandej veç gëzim dhe dashuri. Emrin Tuaj sot e mban dhe kinoteatri i qytetit tonë dhe mendoj se është më e pakta që mund të bëhet për Ju. Nuk uroj gjë tjetër veçse t’Ju shoh sërish shëndoshë e mirë si lulet Tuaja, t’Ju shoh sërish të shijoni diellin e ngrohtë të Shqipërisë dhe Lushnjes, t’Ju shoh sërish të ndjeni aromën e gjelbërt të vendit tonë. Mezi Ju presim, dhe derisa të vini kënga Juaj do të na bëjë shoqëri ashtu siç i bën vesa barit, dielli mëngjesit, flutura luleve...Ka mall në syte tanë, ka mirënjohje për atë çka Ju i dhatë një kombi të tërë ashtu thjesht e ëmbël me zërin Tuaj. *'Vaçe Zela, bilbil i lirizmit popullor shqiptar' Talenti mbetet gjithmonë diçka e rrallë në çdo fushë të jetës. Kur lind një talent i ngjan një perle natyrale brilante me shkëlqim, që i ka shoqet e pakta. E tillë lindi edhe Vaçe Zela. Ajo e kishte magjinë në zërin e saj hyjnor. Ajo kishte lindur me një shpirt të dlirë, por në një mjedis kundër lirisë. Vaçe Zela do të mbetet një apogje i muzikës lirike në një ambient pa liri. *'Këngëtarë ka shumë, Vaçe Zela është vetëm një!' Këngëtarët kanë zëra të ndryshëm, por Vaçe Zela kishte vendosur të matej me përsosmërinë. Ajo këndonte për të kënaqur njerëzit në tokë, por zërin e saj e kishin zili edhe zogjtë në qiell. *'Nuk ka komente për këtë xhevahir që i fali Shqipërisë thesare të tilla të pavdekshme!' Më bën ta dua atdheun tim edhe pse jeta në këtë vend s’të frymëzon. Lavdi ty moj Shqipëri dhe Vaçe Zelës! *'Sa për nder e kemi o Vaçe Zela që ke dalë nga gjiri i popullit tonë' Madhështore! Çdo koment veçse mund ta zbehë famën e Vaçe Zelës. Zëri i saj është i papërsëritshëm. Vaçja e ka një vend nderi në panteonin e Shqipërisë! *'Eh... moj Vaçe Zela' Sa buzëqeshje e shpresë i fale këtij populli me atë zërin tuaj hyjnor! Qëkur jam larguar nga Shqipëria nuk rresht së dëgjuari këngët tuaja dhe mallëngjehem, qaj dhe e rikonfirmoj thellë në shpirt se nuk ka si Shqiperia IME... *'Je gjigande Vaçe' Dimensionet e tua shkojnë përtej emocioneve tona...Faleminderit që na bën të kuptojmë që kemi emocione kaq të forta brenda vetes. Thjesht madhështore. S'ka fjalë ta përshkruaj këtë mrekulli shqiptare. Zëri yt i kristaltë do të mbetet brez pas brezi! Falemnderit Vaçe Zela, je një Rozafë në muzikën shqipe. *'Vaçe Zela nuk është thjesht një këngëtare e talentuar' Ajo është monument dhe virtyt i muzikës shqiptare. Ajo është mbretëresha e kësaj muzike, që do t'u tregojë brezave të tjerë se si këndohet në gjuhën e bukur shqipe. Jeta dhe vepra e saj janë pjesë e historisë sonë. Ajo është thesar i Atdheut! Diskografia *Çelu si mimoza *Djaloshi dhe shiu *E Dua Vendin Tim *Esperanza *Ëndrra ime *Flakë e borë *Fëmija i parë *Gjurmët e arta *Gjyshes *Gonxhe në pemën e lirisë *Kur jam pranë teje *Këngë për Shkurte Vatën *Këngët e vendit tim *Lemza *Më ka zënë maraku *Mesnatë *Mësuesit hero *Moj e bukura Shqipëri *Natën vonë *Në shtëpinë tonë *Në Çdo zemër mbjell gëzim *Nënat tona *Nënë moj do pres gërshetin *Nuk e fshehim dashurinë *O Diell i ri *Për ty Atdhe *Rrisim jetën tonë *Serenatë për nusen *Shoqet tona ilegale *Shqiponja e lirisë *Sot jam 20 Vjeç *Të lumtur të dua *Valsi i lumturisë *Vashëzo *Zunë fushat të drithërojnë Lidhje të jashtme *Albasoul Vaçe Zela - albume dhe këngë Category:Këngëtarë shqiptarë Category:Lindje 1939 en:Vaçe Zela es:Vaçe Zela it:Vaçe Zela no:Vaçe Zela pl:Vaçe Zela